Himmel
by camellia convallis
Summary: Surga yang dikatakan sebagai tempat kebahagiaan, kini diliputi kehancuran. / "Dunia yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh Midorima Shintarou-chan." / "T-Tolong aku, Midorima-kun. Aku akan ... musnah, sepertinya ..." / "Namanya ..." / RnR please!


_Teikou, A World Beside Us_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _OOC, AU!Fantasy, 3rd PoV, miss EBI / EyD, plot hole, typo(s) and misstypo(s)_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamata berbingkai biru—bingkai kacamata aslinya berwarna hitam, namun karena hari ini benda keberuntungannya adalah kacamata dengan bingkai biru, mau tak mau dia harus mengenakannya untuk menyelamatkan hari-harinya—sebelum akhirnya mendesah panjang. Di depannya, tumbuh sekitar ratusan bunga dengan jenis yang sama, yaitu jenis bunga _Eawer_.

Kini Shintarou berdiri di tengah bunga-bunga itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut hijaunya yang nyaris senada dengan rerumputan. Agak risih sebenarnya, tetapi Shintarou tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Takao ..."

Di depan Shintarou, terdapat bunga yang sedikit berbeda. Seluruh kelopak bunga _Eawer_ di tempat itu berwarna putih, namun yang satu ini berwarna hitam. Terlihat mencolok dan terkesan menakutkan.

Bunga _Eawer_ hitam itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan warna kelopak bunga tadi. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut. Senyum—ralat, cengiran—sudah bertengger di wajahnya. Dalam hati Shintarou yakin, jika bunga memiliki wajah, maka cengiran aneh itu akan setia parkir di sana sepanjang waktu. Mungkin Shintarou akan membuat penelitian dan menciptakan ramuan tumbuhan berwajah.

"Shin- _chan_ , hai!" Takao Kazunari melambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah jaraknya dengan Shintarou begitu jauh. Jelas-jelas jarak di antara mereka berdua tidak sampai satu meter.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Takao." Shintarou mendecak kesal. "Ada perubahan?"

"Tidak ada, kau tenang saja! Kau tidak melihat teman-temanku di sini? Mereka semua sehat!" seru Kazunari ceria. Pandangannya terarah pada bunga satu spesiesnya. "Manusia tidak bisa melihatku dan bunga-bunga ini, dan mereka tidak benar-benar menginjaknya. Aku, kau, dan sosok yang bukan manusia tidak bisa mereka lihat. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu mengintip mereka untuk melihat tayangan barang keberuntungan, padahal kita bukan manusia."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kalau kau diserang- _nanodayo_. Dan kau tentu tahu kalau bukan manusia yang kumaksud. Lagipula, manusia tidak bisa datang ke Teikou- _nanodayo._ "

Keceriaan Kazunari lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Ternyata ... aku tidak bisa membohongi pencipta diriku, ya?"

"Memang tidak bisa, tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dasar bodoh- _nanodayo_." Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. Itu sebuah kebiasaan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Terlalu banyak _Ghreity_ yang datang, Shin- _chan_ ... tidak seperti biasanya. T-Tetapi aku bisa mengatasi mereka, kok!" Suara Kazunari berubah ceria kembali, namun terkesan lebih dipaksakan. "Aku akan memberikan jiwa mereka untukmu."

Kedua tangan Kazunari memegang kedua tangan Shintarou. Cahaya menyelubungi kedua tubuh mereka. Sesuatu—seperti asap—berwarna ungu kehitaman keluar dari tubuh Kazunari dan memasuki tubuh Shintarou. Setelah pemindahan telah dilakukan, cahaya tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan tangan Kazunari yang melepaskan diri dari tangan Sang Pencipta.

"Aku akan menetralkan jiwa-jiwa ini nanti- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou. "Ada hal baru yang kautemukan?"

"Ah, ya! Tadi temanmu datang, hanya saja aku lupa siapa namanya saat dia menyebutkannya, yang jelas rambutnya berwarna biru muda," jawab Kazunari sambil berusaha mengingat sosok yang mendatanginya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kuroko?" Shintarou melihat Kazunari mengangguk. "Kenapa dia datang?"

"Waktu itu, dia hanya bertanya tentang keberadaan Shin- _chan_ , setelah itu aku menyuruhnya bertemu dengan Shinsuke- _nii_ atau Ootsubo- _nii_ untuk sekadar berkeliling dunia Shuutoku yang begitu indah." Kazunari tersenyum lebar. "Dunia yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh seorang Midorima Shintarou- _chan_."

Wajah Shintarou sedikit merona. Pemilik rambut hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat Kazunari tertawa geli. Dia menyukai Shintarou yang dijahilinya sekarang. "A-Apa yang kaubicarakan, Takao ... dan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku- _nanodayo_."

"Shin- _chan_ , kau memang imut."

"Berisik!" Shintarou berdeham, berusaha mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak semakin memerah. Saat teringat sesuatu, Shintarou bertanya tanpa menunda lagi. "Omong-omong, apa Kuroko tahu jalan untuk menemui mereka- _nanodayo_?"

Hening.

"ASTAGA!" Dari respon Kazunari yang terdengar panik, Shintarou sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Saat itu, dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi tanpa menanyakannya! Shin- _chan_ , cari dia! Kau selalu bisa menemukan aku dan seluruh persona di Shuutoku dalam hitungan detik!"

"Dia bukan persona Shuutoku. Dia seorang _Creator_ , sama sepertiku- _nanodayo_. _Creator_ yang terbuang. _Creator_ yang terlupakan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Shin- _chan_. Kuroko akan sedih jika dia mendengarnya," ujar Kazunari merasa iba dengan nasib teman penciptanya.

"Kuroko, aku tahu kalau kau berada di sini- _nanodayo_. Munculkan dirimu."

"Eh?! Kuroko ada di sini?!"

"Midorima- _kun_." Sosok berambut biru muda muncul di samping Kazunari, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut terjatuh ke belakang karena kaget. Sejak kapan dia ada di tempat itu tanpa disadarinya?! Apalagi tempat itu merupakan daerah kekuasaannya. "Ternyata kau menyadariku sedari tadi."

"Meski kau mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghilang, tapi aroma tubuhmu masih tercium, Kuroko Tetsuya." Shintarou menatap sosok yang dipanggilnya Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada apa kau datang ke sini- _nanodayo_? Bukan aku peduli atau bagaimana, tetapi aneh saja seorang _Creator_ berjalan-jalan di dunia _Creator_ lain."

Tetsuya tersenyum getir. "T-Tolong aku, Midorima- _kun_. Aku akan ... musnah, sepertinya ..."

Sebelum Shintarou membalas, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Manusia hidup di Bumi dengan bergantung pada alam, meski tak sebergantung mereka di zaman dahulu. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka hidup dengan sosok-sosok yang berwujud seperti mereka, hanya saja dengan kelebihan-kelebihan yang tidak mereka miliki, dan mereka anggap hanya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak belaka.

Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan Teikou, sebuah dunia yang mengatur keseimbangan Bumi, membantu tugas Tuhan sebagai _Creator_ yang sesungguhnya—pencipta akan sesuatu yang awalnya tidak ada menjadi ada dan pencipta akan penyelenggaraan kehidupan yang berulang-ulang—dan tentunya mengawasi setiap tingkah laku manusia. Boleh dibilang jika Teikou adalah Surga dengan malaikat berwujud manusia.

Teikou terbagi dalam enam dunia lagi, yang masing-masing dunia memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Belakangan ini, Seirin yang merupakan dunia buatan salah satu _Creator_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya hancur karena manusia. Seirin awalnya terletak di atas langit, posisinya yang paling dekat dengan Tuhan, dunia yang mengatur nyawa manusia yang akan diturunkan ke Bumi—kita mengenalnya sebagai kelahiran—dan nyawa manusia yang kembali naik untuk hidup bersama Tuhan selama beberapa waktu—kita pun mengenalnya sebagai kematian.

Akibat jumlah jiwa yang terlalu banyak naik, Seirin kewalahan mengatasinya. Banyak jiwa yang akhirnya bertransformasi menjadi _Ghreity_ —semacam makhluk jahat yang terlahir dari jiwa manusia—dan beralih menyerang Seirin. Pada akhirnya, Seirin tak mampu bertahan dan hancur. Sekarang ini, Tetsuya sendirilah yang mengurus kehidupan dan kematian manusia karena hanya dirinya sebagai _Creator_ yang selamat. Wajar jika Tetsuya semakin melemah, sebab tugasnya tidaklah mudah. Shintarou yang mengatur alam saja sudah kerepotan, mau mengatur manusia yang selalu bertindak semau mereka itu? Tidak, terima kasih.

Rasanya hanya Shintarou yang mengetahuinya, sebab efek kehancuran Seirin berimbas ke Shuutoku juga. Yang lainnya? Shintarou tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa, dan mungkin Tetsuya pun demikian. Mereka tidak akan tahu jika tidak diberitahu, kecuali pemimpin mereka yang dapat melihat masa depan.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sendiri. Shintarou bisa mendeteksi kehadiran _spirit_ —asisten _Creator_ dalam menjalankan tugasnya—dalam tubuh Tetsuya meski lemah. _Spirit_ memang bisa hidup di mana saja, entah menempel dengan tuannya atau hidup sendiri di sebuah tempat yang masih dalam daerah penciptanya. Seingat Shintarou, setiap _Creator_ memiliki satu _co-creator_ dan tiga _spirit_ serta penduduk dunia yang tentu tidak sebanyak Bumi. Seirin pasti sudah kehilangan penduduknya, menyisakan Tetsuya bersama _spirit_ -nya. Shintarou tidak dapat mendeteksi _co-creator_ dari Tetsuya. Apakah dia masih hidup?

"Kuroko, bangun. Jangan membuat kami panik," gumam Kazunari khawatir. Omong-omong soal Kazunari, dia adalah _co-creator_ Shintarou.

Perlahan iris yang senada dengan rambut Tetsuya terbuka. Wajahnya yang memang putih semakin memutih. Shintarou mengetahui bahwa keadaan rekan kerjanya tidak baik-baik saja. "Setelah insiden Seirin itu, kau pergi ke mana saja, Kuroko?"

"Shin- _chan_! Kuroko baru sadar, jangan ditanya-tanya dulu!" bentak Kazunari dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. "Ah, jangan bingung, ini rumah Shin- _chan_ ~"

"Tak apa, Takao- _kun_. Aku ... berkeliling Teikou sambil mengerjakan tugasku. Aku tidak tahan lagi ...," jawab Tetsuya sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shin- _chan_?" Kazunari menatap Shintarou yang tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Meski dia tidak terlalu mengenal Tetsuya, tapi Kazunari merasa kasihan juga. Dia tahu dengan benar bahwa seorang _Creator_ takkan mampu hidup tanpa dunia dan rumahnya. Seirin sudah hancur, dan rumahnya—seorang _Creator_ di dunia mana pun memiliki rumah yang sama, yaitu sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di tengah dunia—pasti ikut hancur juga. Sihir Tetsuya pasti akan melemah sampai habis dengan sendirinya.

"Dia hanya bisa menunggu kematian menjemput- _nanodayo_ ," jawab Shintarou yang tampak tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Tetsuya.

"Shin- _chan_ jangan berkata begitu!" bentak Kazunari lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengeluarkan asisten-asistenmu. Setidaknya, sampai kesehatanmu pulih- _nanodayo_ ," pesan Shintarou. Sebenarnya jika tidak diberitahu pun pasti Tetsuya sudah tahu, tapi Shintarou hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. "Kau sudah mengelilingi dunia apa saja?"

"Baru Shuutoku, duniamu, Midorima- _kun_. Tempatmu indah sekali." Tampak Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Untuk pergi ke tempat lain memerlukan sihir yang besar, dan aku mana mungkin bisa ..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Kazunari kebingungan.

Telunjuk Tetsuya menunjuk ke atas. "Seirin berada tepat di atas Shuutoku, jadi aku terjun."

Baik Kazunari maupun Shintarou melongo tak percaya. Terjun? Kini Shintarou mulai berpikir di mana Tetsuya mendarat. Harusnya dia sebagai _Creator_ Shuutoku mengetahui siapa saja yang masuk ke tempatnya, dan kedatangan Tetsuya memang tidak terdeteksi. Gila, seminim apa hawa keberadaan mantan _Creator_ Seirin itu?

 _["Daiki. Ryouta. Shintarou. Atsushi. Tetsuya."]_

Tetsuya dan Shintarou sama-sama bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil. Tidak ada yang selancang itu kecuali satu orang yang bertempat tinggal di dalam lautan.

 _["Kise Ryouta, Creator Kaijou, hadir-ssu!"]_

 _["Oi Akashi! Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi lukisan yang indah!"]_

 _["Aominecchi pasti melihat sesuatu yang mesum-ssu!"]_

 _["Jangan menyebut kata mesum, Kise! Itu hakku untuk melakukan apa pun!"]_

 _["Kise-chin, Mine-chin, jangan bertengkar ..."]_

"Haruskah kita bergabung, Midorima- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya ragu. Mungkinkah teman-temannya akan mengejeknya karena sudah menjadi _Creator_ yang gagal? Mau disembunyikan bagaimana pun pasti akan ketahuan. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya.

Shintarou hanya mengangguk. "Jika dia sampai menguhubungi kita, maka ada masalah serius yang sedang terjadi dan harus kita selesaikan."

 _["Aku hadir-nanodayo."]_

 _["Tetsuya di mana?"]_

 _["Aku di sini, Akashi-kun."]_

Setelah membalas pertanyaan Akashi Seijuurou— _Creator_ Rakuzan sekaligus pemimpin semua _Creator_ —Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. Shintarou yang menyaksikannya membulatkan kedua iris klorofilnya, sementara Kazunari tergopoh-gopoh menyiapkan kain basah untuk mengelap darah di sekitar mulut Tetsuya. Jika terus begini, maka Tetsuya bisa mati sebelum menemukan pohon baru, atau paling tidak menumpang hidup di pohon salah satu _Creator_.

Jika saja bisa, maka Shintarou sudah menawarkan pohonnya, namun masalahnya adalah dia dan Tetsuya tidak memiliki bidang yang sama. Tetsuya mengatur kehidupan dan kematian manusia, sementara Shintarou mengatur tumbuh-tumbuhan dan pepohonan, yang berpasangan dengan Murasakibara Atsushi yang mengatur hewan. Untuk Tetsuya, dia seharusnya bersanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou sang penentu takdir manusia.

 _["Ada yang tidak beres denganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jelaskan padaku tentang kondisimu."]_

 _["Akashi, boleh pinjam pohonmu?"]_

 _["Midorimacchi! Untuk apa kau meminjam pohon Akashicchi? Bukankah pohonmu baik-baik saja-ssu?"]_

 _["Apa yang terjadi, Shintarou?"]_

 _["Kau salah memberikan takdir kepada Kuroko, Akashi."]_

 _["Aku memberi takdir pada manusia, bukan Creator, Shintarou."]_

"Kuroko, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazunari yang kini menempelkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Tetsuya. Setelah merapalkan mantra, tangan Kazunari bercahaya hijau. Dia sedang memberikan perawatan darurat kepada Tetsuya, dan tak mungkin menyembuhkannya selama pohon untuk Tetsuya belum ada dan tidak mungkin ada. Pohon Tetsuya sudah hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya Seirin, sementara pohon kehidupan bagi para _Creator_ hanya ada satu untuk selamanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Tetsuya adalah mencari pohon yang berhubungan dengannya demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

 _["Sebagai pencipta penyakit, aku menemukan bahwa manusia semakin pandai dalam mengatasi penyakit yang kuciptakan. Yah, dengan semua yang mereka bilang teknologi, sebetulnya aku tidak heran-ssu."]_

 _["Bukan mereka yang pintar, tapi kau yang bodoh, Kise."]_

 _["Aominecchi kejam! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sendiri-ssu?"]_

 _["Aku? Tugasku untuk memberikan bencana sangatlah menyenangkan! Apalagi bisa melihat mereka yang tersiksa, hahahaha!"]_

 _["H-Huwa! A-A-Ao-Aominecchi memang kejamnya keterlaluan-ssu!"]_

 _["Mengapa Aka-chin menghubungi kita semua?"]_

 _["Shintarou, kita akan berbicara privat setelah ini. Ada satu hal yang harus aku sampaikan. Ini mengenai Ghreity yang terlalu banyak belakangan ini."]_

 _["Aku putuskan telepati ini. Ada urusan sebentar-nanodayo."]_

"Akashi akan meminjamkan pohonnya untukmu, Kuroko," ujar Shintarou. "Jangan khawatir. Dia harus mau. Demi hidupmu dan manusia yang sama-sama kalian atur."

"Bukankah Kise juga bisa?" tanya Kazunari. "Mengingat Kise juga mengatur penyakit manusia, bukankah itu juga saling berkaitan?"

"Sedikit berbeda." Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian memberi kode kepada Tetsuya untuk ikut memutuskan telepati agar Tetsuya tidak semakin pusing, dan pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengikutinya. "Akashi dan Kuroko mengatur sesuatu yang positif seperti takdir baik dan kehidupan, dan mengatur sesuatu yang negatif juga seperti takdir buruk dan kematian. Kise hanya mengatur penyakit, dan bagi manusia, itu negatif. Jadi, mereka berbeda."

"Terima kasih karena telah repot-repot membantuku, Midorima- _kun_ ," ujar Tetsuya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak hanya ingin menggantikanmu mengurus manusia- _nanodayo_ ," balas Shintarou.

* * *

Tindakan terbodoh yang pernah diambil oleh seorang Midorima Shintarou adalah terjun ke dasar laut untuk menemui pemimpin mereka. Tangan kanannya memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri semenjak Kazunari berhenti memberikan perawatan daruratnya. Jangan mempermasalahkan bagaimana cara mereka bernapas dalam air, karena meski fisik mereka seperti manusia, namun nyatanya mereka bukan manusia. Di antara semuanya, Shintarou paling benci dengan yang namanya air.

Shintarou tahu kalau sejak tadi _Creator_ Rakuzan itu sibuk menghubunginya, namun Shintarou menolaknya. Badan Tetsuya semakin panas dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat, cukup untuk mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jika dia menolak Tetsuya untuk menumpang di pohonnya, Shintarou akan memperjuangkan kehidupan Tetsuya, tidak peduli kalau orang itu akan membunuhnya dengan sihir mematikan sekalipun. Lebih baik dia mati daripada dia harus mengurus manusia.

Kazunari ditugaskan untuk menjaga Shuutoku selama dia pergi. Shintarou tahu kalau _co-creator_ -nya terlihat meragukan untuk menjaga sebuah dunia yang cukup luas, namun Shintarou tidak meremehkan kemampuan Kazunari untuk melakukannya. Kazunari adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya.

Di dasar laut, Shintarou menemukan sebuah labirin dengan rumput laut sebagai pengganti dinding. Tinggi rumput laut itu hanya sebahunya, tapi tidak mudah untuk melewatinya. Di antara semua _Creator_ , pohon Seijuurou adalah pohon yang paling sulit dimasuki. Rumput laut ini akan melilit apa saja yang telah menyentuhnya, kemudian membakarnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Api sihir sangat berbeda dengan api yang ada di Bumi yang akan mati saat memasuki air.

Shintarou hapal mati dengan jalan menuju pohon Seijuurou. Di perjalanan, Shintarou hanya melihat kumpulan ikan berbeda jenis yang akan menarik perhatian Atsushi jika dia ikut. Jangan lupakan penduduk Rakuzan yang masih lebih sedikit daripada penduduk Shuutoku, yang juga dilihatnya sewaktu melewati labirin dan mendapati sebuah tempat dengan berbagai rumah yang terbuat dari rumput laut dan batu. Selain karena Seijuurou yang lebih menyukai suasana yang sunyi, penduduk Rakuzan aslinya merupakan manusia Bumi yang tenggelam di laut, yang ternyata menyeberangi perbatasan Bumi dan Teikou. Seijuurou menyelamatkan mereka, namun tak bisa mengembalikan mereka kembali ke Bumi.

Pada akhirnya, Shintarou mendapati pohon besar yang dikelilingi terumbu karang. Akan lebih bagus jika dihiasi rumput laut seperti tadi, namun pemiliknya itu benci rumput laut, entah kenapa. Bahkan Shintarou saja masih heran mengapa Akashi Seijuurou memilih untuk tinggal di dalam laut. Kalau Tetsuya yang tinggal di langit, alasan untuk lebih bisa mengawasi manusia masih terdengar cukup logis. Yah, Shintarou tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Seijuurou.

"Akashi."

Tak perlu butuh waktu lama bagi Shintarou untuk menunggu. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di batang pohon, yang kemudian berubah menjadi semacam portal. Sosok berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Shintarou muncul di depan dua laki-laki berambut hijau dan biru langit.

"Kau bilang ingin meminjam pohonku, lalu kau menolak telepatiku, sekarang kau datang ke pohonku, untuk a—Tetsuya?"

"Untuk dia, Akashi. Bukan untukku- _nanodayo_."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Shintarou?"

"Kisahnya panjang. Intinya, pohon Kuroko hancur bersama dengan Seirin. Kautahu apa akibatnya seorang _Creator_ yang hidup tanpa pohon sebagai sumber kehidupannya? Dia bisa mati pelan-pelan- _nanodayo_ ," jelas Shintarou. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini dia menjadi bawel seperti Kazunari atau Kise Ryouta, salah satu _Creator_ juga.

"Ramalanku selalu tepat."

"Sudah kuduga kau yang mengatur takdir Kuroko menjadi seperti ini- _nanodayo_."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatur takdir _Creator_ , Shintarou."

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah selamatkan Kuroko."

"Tanpa kauminta, akan kulakukan."

Seijuurou memasuki pohon bersama Shintarou yang menggendong Tetsuya. Seperti di perjalanan, rumah Seijuurou seperti labirin. Terlalu banyak jalan berliku. Shintarou membayangkan Seijuurou tersesat di rumahnya sendiri, namun itu mustahil terjadi, mengingat Seijuurou sendiri yang membuatnya dan fakta bahwa Seijuurou memang selalu benar dalam hal apa pun.

"Ini ruangan sumber kekuatanku." Seijuurou menunjuk sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu, namun Shintarou cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa ada pelindung yang menjadi penghalang. "Tugas telah menghubungkan Tetsuya denganku, dan juga sebaliknya. Aku tahu dia bisa melewati pelindung ini."

Kini Tetsuya berada dalam pelukan Seijuurou. Dengan mudah, mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seijuurou memberi kode kepada Shintarou untuk menunggu di luar, sementara Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah ruang rahasia di balik dinding ruangan pengendali kekuatannya.

"Tetsuya, bangun."

Di ruang rahasia, Seijuurou menyandarkan punggung Tetsuya ke dinding pohonnya. Tetsuya terbangun saat menyadari tubuhnya mengenai sesuatu yang keras dan tidak terlalu nyaman, serta ada suara familiar yang membangunkannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , ka—"

"Shhhttt ..." Telunjuk Seijuurou membatal ucapan Tetsuya yang ingin keluar. "Bertahanlah, Tetsuya. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, akan menolongmu."

Tangan kiri Seijuurou menggenggam tangan kanan Tetsuya. Keduanya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dalam tubuh mereka. Dari sana pula, Seijuurou bisa merasakan tubuh Tetsuya yang melemah dengan jumlah sihir yang sangat sedikit. Sudah berapa lama Tetsuya bertahan hingga Tetsuya nyaris mati seperti ini? Tentu dia tahu mengenai musnahnya Seirin tanpa menyaksikannya, sebab hal itu tergambar jelas dalam masa depan yang dilihatnya saat itu, tapi dia tidak mengetahui bahwa kondisi Tetsuya benar-benar sekarat.

Seluruh tubuh Seijuurou berpendar merah, diikuti dengan cahaya biru muda yang begitu redup mengelilingi tubuh Tetsuya. Mulut Seijuurou menggumamkan mantra dengan tempo cepat dengan mata tertutup. Tetsuya masih memandang Seijuurou dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang sebentar lagi akan lenyap untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Siap, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. "Aku selalu siap akan apa pun, Akashi- _kun_."

Sebuah bola berukuran kecil dengan sinar merah keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, yang kemudian memasuki mulut Tetsuya yang otomatis membuka. Cahaya di antara mereka semakin terang, dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan tubuhnya tidak selemas tadi. Seijuurou mengatupkan mulutnya dan melepaskan tangannya. Senyum dilontarkannya pada Tetsuya. Proses yang sangat singkat namun menentukan hidup dan mati Kuroko Tetsuya telah berakhir.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku berutang budi padamu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Shintarou membawamu ke sini, berterimakasihlah padanya juga nanti. Sekarang dia berada di luar."

* * *

"Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa terlalu banyak _Ghreity_ belakangan ini," ujar Seijuurou setelah kembali bersama Tetsuya. "Aku melihat ada seseorang yang berusaha mengambil _Swaleich_ di utara Teikou. Dalam penglihatanku, dia memiliki banyak _Ghreity_ di dalam tubuhnya."

" _Ghreity_ dalam satu tubuh? Satu _Ghreity_ yang menguasai saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi banyak- _nanodayo_." Shintarou mengingat-ingat saat salah satu penduduk Shuutoku dikuasai oleh _Ghreity_ dan pada akhirnya harus dimusnahkan bersama dengan medianya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , jika kau tidak keberatan menjawab ... apa itu _Ghreity_ sebenarnya?" tanya Tetsuya. Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, meski belum sepenuhnya. Tadi Seijuurou sudah menyarankan Tetsuya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu, namun Tetsuya tak ingin kehilangan informasi. "Aku sering ke Bumi dan melihat begitu banyak jiwa liar yang berkeliaran, dan ada juga jiwa yang menghitam di dalam salah satu manusia."

" _Ghreity_ bisa dibilang merupakan perwujudan sifat buruk manusia. Ketika sudah terlalu banyak, maka _Ghreity_ bisa keluar dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari banyaknya sifat buruk tersebut." Seijuurou berdeham pelan. "Atau jika manusia meninggal, beberapa ada yang menjadi _Ghreity_ atau yang kausebut tadi sebagai jiwa liar. Mereka bisa merasuki manusia lain, tetapi kasus tersebut jarang terjadi."

"Pantas saja ada beberapa jiwa yang tidak naik ke atas saat aku mengatur mereka." Tetsuya mengangguk paham. "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kaujelaskan, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tidak begitu mengetahui apa rencana orang itu mengambil _Swaleich_ , yang jelas kita harus menghentikannya. Dengan _Ghreity_ sebanyak itu, aku yakin kalau dia berniat buruk. Apa perlu kuberitahu kalau dia adalah manusia?" Seijuurou tersenyum saat menangkap ekspresi terkejut kedua temannya.

"M-Manusia? Bagaimana bisa manusia pergi ke Teikou?" Seingat Tetsuya, manusia tidak bisa mengunjungi Teikou, bahkan melihat Teikou pun tak mampu. "Manusia bisa masuk ke Rakuzan, bukan? Tidak heran mereka mengunjungi Teikou."

"Mereka bisa ke Teikou karena mereka tenggelam dan mati. Atau dengan kata lain, setiap manusia yang masuk ke Teikou, mereka akan mati." Seijuurou menekankan kata mati, menambah kesan horor di ucapannya. "Tetapi manusia yang satu ini tidak mati dengan membawa begitu banyak _Ghreity_ dan tidak mati saat memasuki Teikou. Aku tak menyadari kedatangannya, jadi bisa dipastikan dia masuk ke Teikou bukan melalui laut."

Shintarou mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan- _nanodayo_?"

"Aku sudah memerintah Atsushi, Ryouta, dan Daiki untuk berjaga-jaga di dunia mereka masing-masing. Juga untuk menghidupkan _Hopearl_. Kita akan menghadapi peperangan, bisa kubilang. Hidupkan juga yang ada di Shuutoku, Shintarou." Pandangan Seijuurou terarah pada Tetsuya. "Aku dan Tetsuya berencana akan pergi menghidupkan yang ada di Rakuzan."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bergegas. Aku akan pergi- _nanodayo_."

"Terina kasih banyak atas semuanya, Midorima- _kun_."

Suara Tetsuya mengejutkan Shintarou, sekaligus membuatnya malu. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya sebagai usaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Ja-Jangan berkata begitu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dan harus kulakukan- _nanodayo_."

Begitu Shintarou keluar, Tetsuya menghadap Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan siapa-siapa. "Kau pasti mengetahui siapa yang mengambil _Swaleich_ itu, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ya. Tentu aku tahu, Tetsuya. Dia adalah seseorang yang kita lupakan eksistensinya." Seijuurou menatap Shintarou yang sudah keluar melalui portal yang belum ditutupnya. "Namanya ..."

 _To Be Continued_

Note :

Bentar, saya mau ketawa dulu. HAHAHAHAHAHA-/stop/

Sumpah, ide ini muncul tak terduga. Setelah sekian lama pergi dari FanFiction, saya balik lagi. Ini akun ketiga, dua yang lama lupa kata sandi dan kena blok. Yah~ ada yang bisa menebak kedua akun saya? X3 (Dih, gak penting amat.)

Cuman untuk panggilan saya pakaikan _suffix_ Jepang, di luar dari itu saya akan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa asing (untuk berbagai kata-kata tertentu saja).

Ah, ya. Ada yang mau _request pairing_? Saya cenderung menyukai semua _pairing_ , mulai dari yang terkenal sampai yang benar-benar 'sinting' (demi apa saya suka AkaTaka yang bahkan gak ada interaksinya sama sekali di _anime_ maupun _manga_ ), tetapi jagoan saya tetap MidoKuro. Hidup MidoKuro! /tebarconfetti/ (jujur ini ketular teman saya yang nge- _ship_ mereka banget wwwww-)

Inti permasalahan akan saya bahas di _chapter_ selanjutnya. _Chapter_ ini cuman ingin sedikit menjelaskan bahwa Teikou adalah dunia di samping kita, sesuai judul. Mereka yang mengatur kehidupan kita. Kalau sakit, salahkan Kise Ryouta. Kalau digigit anjing, salahkan Murasakibara Atsushi. Kalau jomblo, salahkan Akashi Seijuurou-ups (dirajam Akashi beserta pasukan jomblo ngenes tapi hepines) /SENDIRINYAJONESWOI/

Jangan dipercaya, ini hanya fiksi belaka :3

Kalau ada yang bingung, tanya lewat PM atau _review_ aja. Akan saya jawab dengan sejelas-jelasnya uwuuwuwuw.

 _Well_ , _see ya next time_!

Salam _cupcake_!

~ _orange velvet cupcake_


End file.
